


Agitation

by Chainlocker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Akaira is an ENTIRELY shameless monster fucker and it shows, Biting, Blood Drinking, Choking, F/M, I have finally found the sex appeal of (sometimes) undead blood suckers, Masochism, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, like honestly, no editing we die like men, there's at least some aftercare at least, when the hell did I actually get into writing vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker
Summary: Waking up in some sort of alternate world with vampires instead of demons, Akaira could deal with. She could deal with the new threat, the new sorts of danger that came from the lesser 'vampires' now, protected by the brothers.But she could not, in fact, deal with how they seemed to be teasing her, getting so close to biting.Based on the last two story parts of the current vampire event!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Agitation

**Author's Note:**

> I just gotta say, Akaira is the switch of all switches and honestly putting her in a house full of vampires that want to bite her is not a good mix. But when Lucifer just went for it at the end of this event... there's a _reason_ why I put this out so quickly after the release. And it's because Akaira is a horny lil shit.
> 
> Also be aware of the fact that I wrote this in like two and a half hours, somewhere between midnight and almost 3 in the morning so this is entirely un-edited and probably has three and a half thousand typos because my hands are cold and stiff
> 
> I never said that this was going to be good.

“Ah, you’re finally here.”

Shivers ran down Akaira’s spine - she knew that tone of voice from Lucifer well. Impatient as he ever was, of course. He’d been looking forward to something, and Akaira knew exactly what that was.

“Were you waiting long, then?” She smiled, shutting the door behind her and taking in the sight of Lucifer standing beside the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

“Long enough. Do you think it’s odd that we’d have human exchange students here in the Land of Vampires? It’s a bit like tossing a helpless lamb into the middle of a pack of hungry wolves, isn’t it?”

Akaira shrugged and leaned a shoulder against the wall, mirroring his posture. “Odd enough. I’m still not entirely convinced that this isn’t a dream, honestly, but if you’re the prize, I can’t mind all that much. Vivid dreams can be rather fun, after all. And about all the ‘helpless lamb, hungry wolves’ thing… I can’t say that I mind  _ that _ too much either. I’ve actually been rather annoyed that you wouldn’t let someone get at me.” Then she smirked, pushing off the wall to advance upon Lucifer, until they stood face to face.

“Unless you wanted me all to yourself, you naughty thing.”

Lucifer raised a hand, pressing a gloved thumb to her bottom lip. “It seems that my brothers haven’t been behaving themselves around you… unless you’ve been encouraging them?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied smoothly, her tongue peeking out to press against the leather of his glove.

“Surely you don’t think I’m the one vampire here who doesn’t pose a threat?” Lucifer leaned closer, breath hot on her cheek.

Akaira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Not at all. I know enough not to be foolish enough to believe that you’re immune to what you want.”

“And yet you still came here, all by yourself? Foolish human.” He chuckled, one arm coming up to wrap around her waist, lightly - he didn’t dare tighten his grip yet. “It goes without saying that I’m far stronger than you. If I were to pin you down right here and now, you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, now would you?”

With a small laugh, Akaira reached up to brush a hand through his hair. Then she gripped, tightly as she could, and pulled him just close enough that their lips brushed. “What makes you think I would want to do anything about it? Fuck, I’ve been waiting for someone to take a bite, it’s gotten me all worked up - so I really hope that you’re not about to just back out on me, Lucifer. I don’t think I could forgive you.”

“Then how about we give it a try?” He took his hand away from her lip and gripped her sides, shoving her away from his body while maintaining the grip. The two of them tumbled onto the bed, Lucifer on top of her as he dipped his head to the crook of her neck, taking a deep, shaky breath in. Like he was trying to contain himself. “When a vampire feeds, it’s not like his victim feels only pain. Quite the opposite, actually. They’re overcome with a feeling of unimaginable ecstasy.”

“Fuck, I’m counting on it.” Akaira arched her back with a needy sigh, waiting, hoping.

“Then it’s no lie that you want this as well, then? You want to feel my arms around you, to give yourself up to me and offering up your blood.”

Again, she sighed, though this time the tail end of it hitched up into a whine as she felt soft,  _ soft _ lips press against her pulse. “Please, Lucifer. Please, I want to feel it.”

His chuckle rumbled through her. “Then I’ll grant you your wish. But I’m not going to bleed you dry, no… I’m going to take my time with you, kiss you all over your body, keep you here to indulge in every night at my leisure. No other vampire will know the taste of you, no one will hear you scream their name like you will for me. Isn’t that right?”

Akaira’s lips parted, teeth digging into her cheek to keep herself from  _ whimpering. _ Fuck, how long had it been since she found actual satisfaction like this? Begging underneath someone else, at their mercy, waiting for the first hit of pain, of the pleasurable tingle that followed - it was something that she had missed, so much.

“Answer me, Akaira. Or you will get nothing.”

She released a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. “Fuck,  _ please _ Lucifer. I need you.”

“Oh? You need  _ me? _ All of me? What makes you think that I’m willing to give that much?”

“Luci,” she whined. “Fuck me? Please?”

He hummed, a hot tongue suddenly gliding over her neck, making her breath hitch. “Maybe.”

She opened her mouth, a plea ready at the tip of her tongue, when a white-hot pain skewered through her and she  _ screamed. _ But then pulses of pleasure immediately washed over the stabbing pain, and her voice was lost in little sobs, eyes rolling back in her head as she shuddered. She could  _ feel _ her blood being drawn out of her, she could vaguely feel the way Lucifer’s true form came to the surface, soft feathered wings draping over her shivering form like a reassurance. Like he was protecting her from the outside world, leaving her in a gentle cocoon of warmth and safety as she cried out with pleasure, body just barely writhing underneath him as he held her.

By the time he drew his fangs from her neck, her sobs had stopped and been replaced with soft little moans and whines. But at the loss of the feeling, another distressed cry was torn from her, and Lucifer peppered her skin with kisses, hushing her noises.

“Shh, shh. Calm down Akaira, I’m still just right here.” He nosed at her ear, lips pressing to her cheek.

But she dragged his head down with a wordless whine, damn near incoherent as she held his mouth against unbroken skin, feeling just the tease of his fangs press against her. “Again, again, please Luci-”

“No, not tonight.” He pulled himself away from her, and she gave a breathy sob. “I have other things I want to get to now, Akaira…”

“Luciii…”

“Hush,” he commanded, more forceful now. Then his hands wandered, as he began to strip her of the school uniform. She panted into the space he had vacated as he dragged her skirt and underwear off, stepping off the bed as he dragged her up just to strip her of the green dress shirt and jacket, letting her flop uselessly back.

Then he stepped out of her line of sight, and she let out a sad little cry of alarm before he chuckled.

“Akaira, calm yourself. I’m right here.” But he didn’t come back, and though she could hear the rustling movement of fabric, there was a deep-seated need to know that he was  _ there. _

“Talk?” She asked, in a small voice. Unsure if she should ask at all. She couldn’t even see him when she turned her head, but her limbs felt heavy and her head was fuzzy and she felt unsure that she would be able to keep up with Lucifer like this.

But her worries faded when his voice called to her, as rich and sultry as it always was. “Is that what you need? Someone to talk to you, narrate just what I’m doing while I’m away from your sight?”

Akaira shut her eyes and nodded, hoping that he saw, wherever he might have moved off to.

“Very well then. Now that I am sated enough, I am taking the time to put my clothes away as I take them off. The pieces of clothing that need to be will be put in the hamper for now to be washed later, and things such as my mantle and the vest of my suit will be hung up to make sure they do not wrinkle.” His voice faded for a moment, with the sound of a door opening and then shutting before it came back once more. “And now I am laying out a couple things to clean up with for later - I do intend on taking care of you, Akaira, and I won’t be neglecting any of your possible needs.”

Then his body finally came back into view, glorious and bare for her to see, and she smiled as her gaze raked up and down his form. He leaned over her, skin so close to touch, placing a hand on her cheek. “Are you ready, my dear?”

Akaira nodded, and though she was more with it than she had been immediately after the bite, she’d lost enough blood to him that she felt woozy still.

But Lucifer simply smiled, tugging her body so that she laid with just her knees and down hung off the bed, his body between her legs. He lowered himself down to the floor, down to his own knees as he pressed feathered kisses to the insides of her thighs until she was shivering with each light touch.

Then suddenly his fingers were pressing into her, finding her already slick - he must’ve known already, obviously, that she was ready for it. With all the moaning and pleading she had done, it would’ve been more of a surprise if he didn’t notice at this point, she thought hazily.

“Akaira…”

She hummed pleasantly as he kept the slow pace. He let her adjust to the two fingers inside of her now, avoiding all of the most pleasurable spots inside of her with an annoying deftness that left her mumbling little things to him, mindless. She wasn’t entirely aware of what she was even saying, she just knew that she wanted him - the length sitting between his legs now, perfectly level with her at the edge of the bed now.

It only took a few more minutes of that before Akaira clenched her teeth in frustration and wrapped a leg around Lucifer’s hip, trying to pull him closer. “Luci, please, please-”

“Beg for it,” he growled, suddenly laying over her with his skin pressed to hers. “Beg me to fuck you.”

She kissed him, desperate for a moment, before a hand was pressed to her throat and she was forced back with a sharp gasp. “Please, fuck me,” she murmured, eyes wide as she stared up at him.

“More. Louder,” he demanded, and this time his hand squeezed for a moment.

“Luci-”

“Louder!” He barked, eyes blazing.

“Fuck me! God- please, fuck, please fuck me-” she shouted back to him, panting as her eyes squeezed shut. “Please, I need it, I need to feel you, please ruin me!”

“You want me to  _ ruin _ you?” Lucifer’s fingers curled, nails digging into the bite he had left in her skin already and making her cry out. “Such a needy slut, do you know that? You always need to be the center of attention, don’t you? Just  _ love _ to have my brothers all over you, don’t you?”

“Lucifer,  _ please-” _

“I never said that I wasn’t going to indulge you, did I?” His grin was wicked, and his hand left her throat to guide himself into her, his fingers already buried in her barely getting out before she was filled once again, fuller this time than before.

Akaira  _ keened _ as he pressed into her, and he groaned back as his teeth threatened the soft flesh of her breast. He barely even paused to let her adjust when he became fully seated within her before his hands came to grip at her hips, pulling out of her before slamming back in. It tore a shout from her, and her hands clenched into the sheets below her desperately as her back arched up towards him.

Lucifer never slowed, never paused to let her catch her breath. Her first orgasm hit her  _ hard, _ like a semi-truck on the highway, and she swore that she saw black spots in her vision as she screamed and shuddered, body undoubtedly clenching around Lucifer’s cock in the throes of her pleasure.

But he just kept  _ going. _ He prolonged her orgasm into something almost painful, before one of her legs was removed from around him and pressed up, up to her chest. He barely paused with the movement, and Akaira shouted when he hit directly into her sweet spot.

“Luci, Luci, fuck, wait, hah, ah, ah ah ah wa-ait-”

He growled, and suddenly his fangs were digging into her thigh and she screamed again, voice giving out halfway through as the pain and the pleasure hit her once again, and Akaira swore she was flung out of her body entirely.

It was all so intense, too much,  _ too much _ for her to handle as she felt herself fall apart.

When he withdrew again, Akaira first became aware of the fact that he had  _ stopped, _ entirely pulled out and away from her body, which felt like an unforgivable thing in and of itself. But then she heard his voice, low and soothing in her ear, a hand stroking through her hair, and she realized that she was  _ shaking, _ and maybe there were tears on her cheeks but she wasn’t sure.

“Akaira, it’s alright- I’m sorry, I went too far, you’re alright.” Gentle kisses were pressed to her cheeks, her hair, and when he drew back he smiled a little. “There you are. I was worried that I had actually broken you…”

“Ah…” She shut her eyes, sighing into his touch. “I wasn’t out of it for too long, was I…?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Lucifer kissed her forehead slowly, tender with the motion. “Will you be alright while I clean up?”

“Gimme a few minutes?” Akaira tried to calm her shivering, to no avail. “Just until the shaking stops, at least…”

He sighed, pressing his forehead to hers now. “I’m sorry, my dear. I got carried away.”

“‘S fine,” she mumbled. “It felt good, it just… got too intense.”

“And I take full responsibility for that. I forgot myself for a moment.”

Akaira risked a peek down, opening her eyes just enough to note the fact that Lucifer was in fact still hard, and looking painfully so. Her hand crept downwards, but before she could reach anywhere near, he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“You don’t need to worry about that, Akaira.”

She huffed, shuddering through the worst of the shaking before she clamped down on it and made it stop for the most part - entirely out of her own stupid sense of stubbornness, of course. “But I want to.”

In return, Lucifer huffed back at her. “I’ve already overwhelmed you once, I don’t want to risk doing so again.”

“I’ll be  _ fine, _ Luci.” She tilted her head back and kissed him. “You don’t have to risk anything. Just… let me take care of you, too.”

But all he did was gently roll them over, pressing her down into the mattress with his body once more. “Not this time, Akaira. Perhaps tomorrow.”

She smiled at him for just a moment, before she let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes once more. “So, you weren’t lying about you ‘indulging’ in me every night?”

His chuckle rolled through her, a threat and a promise all at once.

“Why would I ever lie about such a thing, my dear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! I'm @the-only-universe-here on tumblr, I'd love it if someone stopped to say hi~!


End file.
